memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2008
Events *'December 24': Roberta Lincoln and her family visit the Smithsonian. En route she stops at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial to mourn her long dead former lover Curtis A. Wellborn, and meet with her old friend and colleague, Isis. People Notable people margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Lena Horne • Hultquist • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • Debbie Lauderdale • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero References and Notes Stories |}} Releases January *''TOS'' novel: Excelsior: Forged in Fire, by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels *''TNG'' eBook: Slings and Arrows #4: That Sleep of Death by Terri Osborne * TNG comic: Alien Spotlight: 'Borg, by Andrew Steven Harris * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering #1: 'Valued Intelligence, by Scott & David Tipton February *''KE'' novel: A Burning House, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''TNG'' eBook: Slings and Arrows #5: A Weary Life by Robert Greenberger * TOS comic: Alien Spotlight: 'Romulans, by John Byrne * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering #2: 'A Matter of Dates, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS reference: Captain Kirk's Guide to Women, by John Rodriguez March *''TNG'' eBook: Slings and Arrows #6: Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment by Keith R.A. DeCandido * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering #3: Chasing Shadows, by Scott & David Tipton * NF comic: Turnaround: Part I', by Peter David * TOS novel: Vulcan's Soul: 'Epiphany, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz (Paperback reprint) * TOS comic omnibus: Year Four, by David Tischman April *''DS9'' novel: : 'Day of the Vipers, by James Swallow * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering #4: 'Matters of the Mind, by Scott & David Tipton * NF comic: Turnaround'': Part II, by Peter David * TOS comic: ''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment: Part 1', by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester May *''DS9'' novel: Terok Nor: 'Night of the Wolves, by S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison * TNG comic: Intelligence Gathering #5: Disgrace, by Scott & David Tipton * NF comic: Turnaround'': Part III, by Peter David * TOS comic: ''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment'': Part 2, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * TOS comic: #1: ''Brighter Than a Thousand Suns, by John Byrne * TOS/''TNG'' comics omnibus: Alien Spotlight, by multiple writers June *''DS9'' novel: Terok Nor: 'Dawn of the Eagles, by S.D. Perry & Britta Dennison * NF comic: Turnaround: Part IV, by Peter David * TOS comic: Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment: Part 3, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * TOS comic: Assignment Earth #2: 'Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow, by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mirror Images: Issue 1', by Scott & David Tipton *''DS9'' omnibus: 'These Haunted Seas, by David R. George III & Heather Jarman July *''ST'' anthology: : 'Infinity's Prism, by Christopher L. Bennett, William Leisner, and James Swallow * DS9 novel: 'Fearful Symmetry, by Olivia Woods * TOS manga anthology: Uchu, by multiple writers * NF comic: Turnaround'': Part V, by Peter David * TOS comic: ''Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment'': Part 4, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * TOS comic: Assignment Earth #3: ''My Name is Legion, by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mirror Images'': Issue 2', by Scott & David Tipton August *''ST anthology: Myriad Universes: 'Echoes and Refractions, by Keith R.A. DeCandido, Chris Roberson, and Geoff Trowbridge *''TNG'' novel: Greater Than the Sum, by Christopher L. Bennett * TOS comic: Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment'': Part 5, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester * TOS comic: Assignment Earth #4: ''We Have Met The Enemy..., by John Byrne September *''ENT'' novel: , by Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels * TOS comic: Assignment Earth #5: Too Many Presidents, by John Byrne * TOS comic: Mirror Images'': Issue 3, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS comic: ''Romulans: The Hollow Crown: Issue 1, by John Byrne *ST'' reference: ''Star Trek 101, by Paula M. Block & Terry J. Erdmann *''ST'' comic omnibus: , by multiple writers *''TOS'' comic omnibus: Archives: 'Best of Peter David, by Peter David & Bill Mumy October *''ST'' novel: : 'Gods of Night, by David Mack * TOS comic: Mirror Images'': Issue 4, by Scott & David Tipton * TOS comic: ''Romulans: The Hollow Crown': Issue 2, by John Byrne *''CoE'' omnibus: 'Wounds, by Ilsa J. Bick, Keith R.A. DeCandido, John J. Ordover, Terri Osborne, and Cory Rushton *''NF'' comics omnibus: Turnaround, by Peter David November *''ST'' novel: Destiny: 'Mere Mortals, by David Mack * TOS comic: Mirror Images: Issue 5, by Scott & David Tipton *''TNG'' comic: Myriad Universes - ''The Last Generation #1: 'Do Not Close Your Eyes, by Andrew Steven Harris * TOS novel: Academy: Collision Course, by William Shatner with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens (Paperback reprint) *''TOS'' comic omnibus: Year Four: The Enterprise Experiment, by D.C. Fontana & Derek Chester *''TNG'' comic omnibus: Archives: 'Best of The Borg, by multiple writers December *''ST'' novel: Destiny: 'Lost Souls, by David Mack *''TNG'' comic: Myriad Universes - ''The Last Generation #2: No Cure For That, by Andrew Steven Harris *''TOS'' comic omnibus: , by John Byrne Connections * * Category:Years Category:2000s Category:2008